Love Letter
by BorTime
Summary: Kisah cinta yang dimulai dari sebuah surat. Sumpah gak bisa buat summary . HaeHyuk!


Disclamer : NOT MINE. Super Junior is not mine. Okay?

* * *

Aku membuka lokerku. Dan seperti biasa, saat aku membukanya akan ada banyak surat keluar seperti magma. Dan seluruhnya bewarna Pink. Aku menghela napas dan merendahkan badanku. Aku memungut satu persatu surat yang ada. Hah, mau kuapakan ini semua? Kalau kubuang terdengar kejam sekali. Aku menyusun surat-surat itu perlahan ke dalam tas yang selalu kusiapkan setiap hari untuk menampung hal ini. Saat menyusun, salah satu dari surat tersebut berbeda. Tak berwarna Pink, melainkan Biru. Aku memeriksa surat tersebut dan menerawangnya. Humm... tidak ada yang aneh. Aku membuka surat yang tidak terlem sempurna itu, dan membaca isinya.

Tidak ada nama?

_"Annyeong! ^^ Saya hanya ingin meminta maaf karena telah merusakkan jam milikmu" _

Aku mengadahkan wajah dan melihat ke dalam lokerku, jam tanganku tidak ada.

_ "Aku tak tahu kalau jam milikmu tergeletak di lantai. Dan aku tak sengaja menginjaknya. Aku akan menggantinya! Sekali lagi, maaf. ^^ P.S : Maaf__ karena__ aku tak bisa memberitahukan namaku"_

Tanpa sadar aku mulai mengira-ngira orang yang mengirim surat ini dan menurut pendapatku, dari bahasanya sepertinya seorang _yeoja_. Terlihat dari sifat yang pemalu, ia tak memberitahukan namanya kan? Aku menaikkan bahuku dan mulai menyusun surat-surat yang tertinggal. Setelah selesai, aku langsung beranjak pergi.

Saat tepat berjalan 2 langkah dari depan lokerku terlihat tumpukan buku yang tinggi, hingga menutupi orang yang membawanya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, repot sekali dia. Aku berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan tak peduli saat aku tahu siapa yang membawa buku itu.

Aku mengenalnya bukan karena ia populer, malah karena ia terlihat aneh. Ia menggunakan kacamata besar yang menutupi rata-rata wajahnya dan poninya yang turun hampir menutupi matanya. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, matanya tampak indah di balik kacamata itu. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dan aku juga baru kenal dengannya saat naik ke kelas 2 dan sekelas dengannya.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku yang ngelantur entah ke mana, hingga terdengar suara hentakan keras berasal dari balik tubuhku. Aku berbalik dan tampak tumpukan buku yang tinggi tadi telah berubah menjadi lautan buku. Tanpa ada orang yang membawanya. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah kejadian itu dan mendapati Hyukjae tertimpa buku-buku.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang ramping melambai-lambai di depan wajahku, seperti mengatakan "Aku tidak apa-apa". Aku mengangkat buku-buku yang menimpa si pemilik tangan dan ia menutup wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi. Anak ini aneh sekali.

"Kacamataku. Di mana? Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa" Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan membantunya mencari kacamatanya yang lepas. Sesekali aku meliriknya, entah kenapa aku penasaran akan wajahnya tanpa kacamata. Dan saat aku menemukan kacamatanya dengan cepat aku memberikan kacamata tersebut padanya. Tepat saat aku menoleh, aku mendapatinya memandangiku dengan mata sedikit menyipit. Aku tersedak. Ukh.. wajah itu.. manis sekali. Aku ragu-ragu untuk memberikannya kacamata miliknya, entah kenapa aku tak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pemandangan indah ini.

"Hei, kau sudah mendapatkannya? Aku tak menemukannya." Tanyanya polos.

"Ah, maaf. Ini. " Aku menyerahkan kacamata itu dengan sedikit penyesalan untuk kehilangan pemandangan indah tadi, "Aku juga baru menemukannya kok" Lanjutku.

Ia mengangguk dan dengan cepat menggunakan kacamatanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menyusun buku-buku yang berserakan. "Terima kasih telah menemukan kacamataku" Ucapnya.

Aku ikut berdiri dan tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Tapi kau tampak kerepotan, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ia menatapku dan mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ia meragukan apa yang aku tawarkan. Wajar sih, ia juga sepertinya tidak mengenalku.

Aku menyengir, " Beneran nih. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tawarku lagi.

Ia akhirnya menggeleng, "Aku bisa kok. Terima kasih" Dan tanpa sadar ia telah menyusun seluruh buku yang ia bawa dan mulai berjalan. Aku melipat kedua tanganku, oh dia menolakku? Tidak bisa. Apa yang Lee Donghae mau, aku harus mendapatkannya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa persetujuan dan tak memperdulikan seperti apa reaksinya, aku mengambil beberapa buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ia tampak kaget dan kesal. Tapi aku hanya mengabaikannya.

"Maaf tapi kau tampak kesusahan, meski kau telah mengatakan kalau kau bisa membawa ini semua." Ucapku tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang hampir tak pernah aku kunjungi, Perpustakaan.

Tanpa memperdulikan aku yang ikut bersamanya, ia langsung meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja administrasi. Dengan kesal aku mengikuti tingkahnya. Ia tampak tak peduli kalau ada orang lain yang sedang bersamanya. Setelah selesai dengan komputernya, ia dengan cepat memindahkan buku-buku itu ke tempat yang seharusnya, sesuai katalog buku masing-masing.

Humm.. ia ligat juga. Tanpa sadar aku melihat sebuah amplop yang sangat familiar dengan mataku, amplop bewarna Biru. Eh? Apa mungkin di-..

"Hei orang di sana." Suaranya memotong lamunanku. Aku langsung tersadar dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini? Kusarankan lebih baik kau pulang." Ucapnya.

Dia mengusirku? "Kenapa?"

Ia mendengus dan menaiki tangga kecil yang membantunya untuk mencapai rak buku yang tinggi. "Karena jam segini, seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh datang lagi. Jam operasional perpustakaan telah ha—AAHH!"

Aku melebarkan mataku dan...

**BUK!**

Kami terjatuh. Ya, KAMI. Entah mengapa tadi aku bergerak dengan refleks. Aku melirik ke arah seseorang yang ada di "Atas"ku.

"Ahh,, tanganku.." Rintihnya. Dan aku merasakan 2 buah tangan tergeletak di atas di atas dadaku. Saat tersadar posisi kami telah menjadi sedikit canggung. Ia duduk tepat di atas perutku dengan kedua tangannya terletak di atas dadaku untuk menahan beban tubuhnya dan aku yang terlentang, membuat posisi kami menjadi sedikit sensual.

Aku hanya diam, hingga ia tersadar akan posisi kami dan langsung berdiri dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan itu membuatku tersenyum puas entah mengapa. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah buku-buku yang ikut jatuh bersama kami dan mulai menyusunnya. Aku mendudukkan badanku, masih menonton ia bekerja, dan menyandarkannya ke rak buku.

It's delighting me. Benar. Entah kenapa aku senang melihat wajahnya yang merah dan sikapnya yang salah tingkah itu. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, dan berdiri.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Maaf mengganggumu" Ucapku dan berjalan pergi.

Humm.. ini menarik. Eh! Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlupa. Apa ya?

* * *

Esoknya seperti biasa, lokerku penuh dengan surat-surat cinta. Dan kali ini aku tidak begitu memperdulikan surat-surat itu, aku lebih tertarik terhadap surat beramplop Biru itu. Aku mencarinya beberapa saat dan tersenyum saat menemukannya. Dengan cepat aku langsung membuka surat beramplob Biru itu dan membacanya.

_ "Hai, aku sudah mengganti jam tanganmu dan aku meletakkannya di atas lokermu, sejak aku tak bisa memasukkan kotak ke dalam. Kalau surat bisa dimasukkan :D. Oh iya, aku harap jam ini sama dengan jam tanganmu, aku berusaha menyamankan merek dan bentuknya. Jika salah, aku minta maaf. Sekali lagi, Maaf ^^. P.S : Aku masih tidak bisa memberitahukan namaku. Maaf _ _" _

Aku menghela napas, kukira dia akan menuliskan namanya. Aku melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalan kantong celanaku. Aku menyusun surat-surat yang lain ke dalam tas, dan mengunci lokerku. Aku menghadap kanan dan mendapati tumpukan buku yang tinggi seperti kemarin. Entah kenapa, secara otomatis aku terkekeh. Aku mendekat, sepertinya ia tak melihatku. Saat cukup dekat, aku mendekatkan wajahku, dan...

"Hei." Ucapku pelan tepat di sampingnya. Dan reaksi yang kudapat sungguh lucu. Ia beteriak dan menjatuhkan seluruh buku yang ia bawa. Ia memegang dadanya dan menoleh ke arahku, menatapku dengan _death glare_-nya. Tapi menurutku itu malah terlihat imut.

"Kau, apa yang kau pikirkan? Lihat, semuanya berantakan!" Ucapnya penuh emosi dengan wajah memerah dan mata berair.

Aku tertawa kecil, ia tak terlihat mengerikan. Aduh.. kenapa ia sangat imut? Aku masih tertawa kecil saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara isakan. Aku tersadar dan melebarkan mataku saat aku melihat ia mulai berusaha menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Dia menangis? Hei, aku merasa bersalah jadinya. Aku mendekat dan berencana untuk menenangkannya. Saat tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuh kepalanya, ia menepis tanganku dengan cepat.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan sentuh aku! Kau sudah puaskan menggangguku?" Isaknya dan berusaha menyusun buku-buku yang berjatuhan tanpa mengenakannya dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Hiks,, hiks,,"

Aku menelan ludah. Apa aku menjadi jahat? Tapi, aku hanya suka melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Aduh, aku membuatnya membenciku. Bagaimana ini? Aku berusaha mendekat sekali lagi dan ia langsung menatapku marah. Aku langsung mundur.

"Hei, aku tak bermaksud menyusahkanmu, aku hanya.." Jelasku.

Ia melipat tangannnya, "Hanya apa? Kau senangkan aku kesusahan? Sudahlah! Aku memben.."

BRUK!

Tanpa sadar aku mendorong badannya ke dinding, menguncinnya di antara tanganku. Aku tak ingin mendengar ia bilang "Membencimu". Aku tidak mau dengar itu. Aku menatapnya dalam dan ia tampak takut, matanya masih merah meski sedikit terhalang oleh kacamatanya.

"A-apa maumu?" Tanyanya terisak.

Aku menghela napas dan menghapus air matanya dengan ibujariku, "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu kesusahan, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu yang memerah dan kau akan mencibir. Dan itu terlihat manis."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan hidung kami hampir bersentuhan.

"Apa aku salah?"

Ia melebarkan matanya. Aku tak berpikir panjang lagi dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Kami baru berbicara kemarin dan mengapa aku menciumnya sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa ia menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Aku menciumnya lembut, aku tahu badannya menegang karena kaget akan tindakanku, tapi aku tak peduli. Dan beberapa saat, aku merasa ia mulai menerima ciumanku. Saat itu, aku merasa sesuatu mengganggu. Aku melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku dan langsung menarik kacamatanya.

"Ini mengganggu" Ucapku dan menciumnya kembali. Tindakanku salah dan tebakanku benar. Aku sudah menebak kalau bibirnya pasti sangat manis dan tindakanku ini salah karena aku bisa menjadi pecandu akan kemanisan bibirnya.

Saat aku mendengar suara kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, aku langsung melupakan sekitarku.

* * *

Esoknya...

"Aaaaakkkhhh!" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Aku benar-benar mengacau! Kenapa aku hilang kendali? Oh, tidak! Ia akan benar-benar membenciku. Aku menatap refleksi wajahku di cermin dan melihat bekas merah di pipi kananku.

Ia menamparku, tentu saja. Aku sudah kurang ajar. Siapapun pasti akan marah jika dicium oleh orang yang baru ia kenal kan? Ahh! Bodoh sekali aku ini!

"Donghae? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara Eeteuk-_hyung_ dari luar kamar mandi. Aku merapikan rambutku dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung._" Ucapku. Aku yakin pasti ia langsung tahu kalau aku berbohong, tapi kali ini aku ingin berusaha sendiri.

"Kau berbohong, Donghae?" Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam dan mengangguk, "Tapi kali ini adalah masalahku _hyung_. Aku akan membereskannya sendiri". Aku tak menatapnya, tapi aku merasa ia tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Cepat sarapan dahulu, nanti kau terlambat sekolah" Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Eeteuk-_hyung_ ke arah ruang makan.

Keributan di kelas tak mengubah _mood_ ku sama sekali. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin minta maaf dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku melirik ke arah pintu masuk untuk melihat apa ia sudah datang atau belum. Tapi hingga _bell_ berbunyi pun, ia tak masuk. Aku merasa tidak enak, apa ia sakit? Atau karena aku?

Hingga jam kedua ia tak datang juga. Aku mulai tak sabar untuk istirahat yang mencarinya di Perpustakaan. Dan akhirnya terdengar _bell _tanda istirahat setelah dalam 1 jam 30 menit aku merasa bosan dalam kelas. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah Perpustakaan dan saat masuk, ia tak ada. Tak ada di meja administrasi, tak ada di lorong-lorong rak buku. Kemana dia? Aku keluar dari perpustakaan, tapi sebelum keluar aku menemukan sebuah surat beramplop Biru terletak di meja administrasi. Aku langsung berniat mengambilnya.

"Permisi.." Ucapku kepada penjaga administrasi.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum, " Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta surat beramplop Biru itu."

Ia tampak bingung sebelum ia menyadari ada sebuah surat beramplop Biru di meja sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membawanya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Ia mengambil surat itu dan tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku tahu. Tadi seingatku Hyukjae-_ssi _yang membawanya."

Aku melebarkan mataku, "Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk pasti, " Ia ingatanku pasti tidak salah. Aku juga ingat ia semalam sedang membungkus kotak di sini dan aku melihat amplop Biru yang sama."

Aku merasa ada yang meledak dalam perutku. Dan itu menyenangkan.

"Tuan? Anda menginginkan surat ini kan? Apa anda sudah bilang pada Hyukjae-_ssi_?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba dan membuatku sadar dari lamunanku yang membahagiakan.

" Iya. Aku temannya." Dan akan menjadi pacarnya, pikirku.

Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan surat beramplop Biru itu padaku. Dan dengan hati yang senang, aku berjalan keluar. Aku langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_ "Annyeong _ _, umm.. kali ini mungkin isi suratnya bakal beda. Aku tahu aku telah mengganti jam tanganmu, tapi mengapa aku masih memberimu surat? Karena ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Dan mungkin hal ini tak penting bagimu, karena banyak orang yang melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Aku juga tidak berharap kau membaca ini, tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya. _

_ Saranghaeyo. _

_Itu saja. P.S : Oh iya, selama ini aku tak memberitahukan namaku dan sekarang aku akan mencantumkan namaku. Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Maaf jika yang menyukaimu orang sepertiku. _ _"_

Aku melipat surat itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Aku memang salah. Aku membuatnya merasa dipermainkan dan aku membuatnya terlihat tak berharga. Padahal, aku merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Hyukjae, kau di mana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku mendengar bell tanda habisnya istirahat tapi aku tak kembali ke kelas dan berjalan ke suatu tempat, yaitu atap sekolah.

Aku membuka pintu yang menjadi penghalang antara atap dan gedung sekolah, saat telah terbuka aku langsung merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menenangkan. Aku duduk dan menyandarkan badanku yang terasa berat. Aku membuka surat itu lagi dan membacanya berulang-ulang. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tak menyangka aku menjadi sangat egois. Aku tak pernah berpikir bagaimana rasa seseorang saat mereka menyukai seseorang. Dan sekarang aku tahu, aku tak bisa egois. Aku harus menerima apapun yang terjadi.

"Hyukjae.." Ucapku lirih.

"Ya?"

Aku melebarkan mataku saat terdengar seseorang menyahut. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Hyukjae. Tanpa sadar aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya. Ia ada. Syukurlah, ia tidak sakit.

"_Nado saranghae_" Ucapku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya lurus. "Hyukjae, nado—"

"Tunggu." Potongnya.

Aku menunduk dan merasa tak berguna.

"Hei, k-kau mem-membaca surat itu?" Tanyanya. Aku megadahkan kepalaku dan melihat wajahnya telah merah sempurna. Aku mengangguk dan wajahnya makin memerah jika itu mungkin.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mundur.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku panik.

"A-aku malu. Kau sudah tahu perasaanku dan, dan surat itu harusnya akan kuberikan nanti." Jelasnya.

Mendengarnya, mataku langsung berbinar. Jadi ia tak membenciku kan? Aku mendekat dan menarik keuda tangannya dari wajahnya yang memerah, "Aku sudah tahu. Dan kau tahu jawabannya?"

Ia mengangguk, "Ta-tapi, apa aku salah dengar?"

Aku tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya, " Kalau kau mau mendengarnya lagi, aku juga mau kau mengucapkan apa yang telah kau tulis dari bibirmu sekarang. Aku juga tidak ingin kau salah tulis."

Ia melebarkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya yang merah. Ia tampak ragu, tapi di atas ragu pasti ia lebih merasa malu.

"Sebut namaku juga ya." Tambahku.

Ia menatapku dan menelan ludah, "Donghae, _saranghaeyo_"

Aku langsung tersenyum puas dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, "_Nado saranghae_, my Hyukjae".

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendekat ke arah wajahnya, " Kau tahu, harusnya kau tidak perlu menulis surat cinta, karena aku akan lebih senang jika kau yang mengucapkannya"

Dan aku menciumnya.

Sudah kubilang, aku adalah pecandu dari rasa bibirnya.

THE END.

* * *

After ending.

"Kenapa kau ada di atap?" Tanyaku.

Ia menoleh dan menunduk malu, "Aku bingung apakah aku harus memberikan surat ini atau tidak. Karena saat kemarin kau men-men.."

"Men- apa?" Tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tahu maksudnya.

"Menciumku. Aku berpikir kalau kau hanya mempermainkan aku" Ucapnya cepat.

Aku tersenyum nakal dan membawanya mendekat, "Hei, kau tidak usah malu lagi sekarang. Karena setiap saat aku pasti akan menciummu!"

END.

* * *

Kenapa saya buat one-shot dulu dibanding ngelanjutin yang chapteran? Karena...

Saya akan menghadapi minggu penuh ulangan dan tugas. Dan saya yakin, saya tidak akan mengupdate sampai seminggu lebih. Jadi maaf buat pembaca setia "_A Park Family_", saya updatenya bakal lama.

Jadi sebelum saya seperi author yang hiatu-s. Jadi saya berikan new one-shot FF buat para pecinta Haehyuk! ^^#Banzai

Dan ceritanya agak gaje, ide random. Dan jika ada typo(s), maaf. Ngerjainnya juga malem-malem.

Oke deh, met jumpa sekitar seminggu lagi! Pai.. Pai...

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
